vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Metal Bat
Summary Metal Bat (金属バット, Kinzokubatto) is an S-Class, rank 16, a superhero for the Heroes Association. Despite his low rank, he is believed to be one of the strongest S-Class heroes. He is very powerful and capable of taking down multiple high-level threats on his own. Despite his brash nature and short fuse, he is revealed to have both a little sister and a cat, both of whom he cares about dearly. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B '''| '''7-A Name: Metal Bat, Bad Origin: One Punch Man Age: 17 Gender: Male Classification: Human, S-Class Hero Powers and Abilities Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification (Can become stronger with each hit he takes), and as he turns angrier, Resistance to Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: At least City level (Did far better against Carnage Kabuto than an upgraded Genos in the VGS simulator. Able to hold his own fighting Demon level threats. Fought and dealt harm to Melzalgald) | Mountain level (It was stated multiple times that he could one shot Human Garou. Human Garou at this point was capable of overpowering previous Metal Bat, who was significantly amped by his fighting spirit. Even when not amped, ONE stated he could defeat a Dragon Level threat. A Dragon Level being vastly stronger than Genos even after receiving numerous major strength upgrades). Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept pace with Melzalgald and considered Pri-Pri-Prisoner slow) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Eventually became too fast for Human Garou's martial arts to compensate, his speed scales with his fighting spirit). Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: '''At least '''City Class | Mountain Class (Garou stated that he likely would've lost badly if Metal Bat hit him even once). Durability: Mountain level (Withstood multiple attacks from Dragon level threat, Elder Centipede. Survived a beating from Carnage Kabuto for 3 minutes straight in the VGS simulator) | Mountain level (He was unfazed by Garou using Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist on him). Stamina: Very high (Can fight multiple threats that are Demon and Dragon Class back to back and still keep fighting). Range: Extended Melee range with his bat, dozens of meters with shockwaves. Standard Equipment: His bat Intelligence: Average, highly perceptive of the weaknesses of his opponents. (Metal Bat very easily figured out Melzalgald's weakness before any of the other S-Classes). Weaknesses: He also seems to be brash and reckless, as shown when he immediately smashed one of Melzalgald's marbles instead of trying to analyze what purpose it serves for the enemy. He also cannot freely fight in front of his sister. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Metal Bat Intimidation.png|Metal Bat's strength automatically increasing throughout the fight due to his willpower. Metal Bat Mind Control Resistance.png|Metal Bat hitting himself to resist Mind Control. MetalBatUsingDragonThrashngOnElderCentipede.jpg|Dragon Thrashing GarouFacingMetalBat'sSavageTornado.jpg|Savage Tornado Fighting Spirit (気合い, Kiai): During battles, Metal Bat is capable of getting stronger either by becoming angrier or with the damage he takes. This is because of his will to continue to fight no matter what happens. Instead of succumbing to the damage he receives, Metal Bat gets stronger and more powerful, gaining an increase in strength and speed. In addition, Metal Bat becomes more durable as he was later unfazed by the attacks of Garou even when he used Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist. * Mental Resistance: Metal Bat, due to his indomitable will, is resistant to mind-control abilities. He was able to somewhat resist Rafflesidon's gases, and later able to entirely escape their influence. Killing Moves: Metal Bat's deadly techniques which are used to finish off his opponents. He always utilizes his signature bat when performing those attacks. * Dragon Thrashing: Metal Bat unleashes a barrage of smacks with his metal bat against a target. This attack was first seen used against Elder Centipede. * Savage Tornado: Metal Bat wildly spins in circles with his trademark weapon. The attack is powerful enough to cause slight damage, even if the opponent were able to repel all hits. Key: Regular | Fighting Spirit Boost Others Notable Victories: Sportacus (LazyTown) Sportacus's Profile (Note: 7-B versions used, speed was equalized and both were bloodlusted). Hulk (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Hulk's Profile (7-B forms were used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:One-Punch Man Category:Humans Category:Mace Users Category:Rage Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 7